


Various Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Athena, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Athena, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey Please if you like this and you want to talk to me<https://discord.gg/NVDsXz>  
And please comment me and if you want to message me just pm me**

**Percy's POV**

I rose out of the lake. I walked over to my cabin and i sat down. I admired all of the various stuff that i have gathered over the years. Like a horn of the Minotaur from the first monster that i slayed on half-blood hill. My girlfriend would be coming down here in a day. My girlfriend was calling me.

"Hey Wise Girl" I Says  
"We need to talk...I will be at camp in a hour " She replies  
"Wait what...I thought you were not going to be here until thursday" I ask  
"Yah well something happened and we need to talk about it" She Replies  
"Am I going to like it" I ask  
"No not even a little bit" She says  
"Okay" I will see you later

My dad and the Olympian council gave my body some awesome upgrades. A few of them were my bones and skin were made of something that felt like human skin to the touch and was almost impenetrable. Another one was the power that I could change my appearance to almost any-thing that I wanted. And finally dad enlarged my penis from about 3 inches to 6 inches and I could make my sperm impregnate somebody or I can make sure that I could not impregnate somebody…I also got a endless supply of sperm that generate at the rate that I can deplete it

**Mount Olympus  
Athena's POV**

"Why do I want to bang my daughters boyfriend" I said "Then I float down to watch him have fun with himself"

Then I float down

**Percy's POV**

I shut the door to my cabin…I take off my jeans and my shirt. I wrap my hand around my cock and begin to start jerk off to the thought of having my girlfriend with me here and seeing her naked with her b-sized breast and her giant ass just laying in front of me. Then I cum all over the floor and then I lay on the bed. I can feel my cock go back down

Then I feel a divine radiance and then I scramble to put my clothes back on "Who…Who are you"

Then the light dies down and she sees Athena in a slutty dress. It was black lace that was see through, with it not being see-through at the breast leave…That dress go down to the waist. "Oh Percy Jackson…Come here" and then the door opens and then Annabeth walks into the room and then she screams.

"Umm Lets sit down" I Say to Her then they all sit down  
"I have a question for you Percy" Annabeth ask  
"Yes sweetie" I say to my Lover  
"Did anything happen" She asks  
"No…The reason you saw me with my pants off was because I had just jerked off" I say

"Okay…That seems like a reasonable explanation. I have a question for you mother…What the hell is with dress… Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend into having sex with you because if you do that is not okay at all" Annabeth Replies

"Ummm…Yes I was trying to seduce your boyfriend" Athena Replies  
"Why were you trying to seduce my boyfriend" Annabeth Says  
"Because of the fact that your boyfriend is super hot" Athena says in her calmest voice  
"Why do you want to have sex with him why he is with me" Annabeth asks

**20 Minutes Later**

Athena takes off the jeans of Annabeth. "Oh my baby you have gotten so beautiful"

"Thank you mother" Annabeth replies to her mother "You are quite beautiful yourself mother"  
Then Athena takes off the shirt of Annabeth "WOW"

"Isn't this wrong or something" Annabeth asks  
"We are the Greek Gods…It does not matter" Athena says and then Percy takes off his shirt. Then Athena runs her hand down my body. Then I moan a little bit. "Wow baby you did well for yourself". Then Annabeth smiles at her mother. "I have an idea for something to do"

Annabeth takes out four pairs of handcuffs and handcuffs my hand and feet to the bed after taking off all of my clothes. Athena changes gender from a stunning woman to a stunning she-male with a 3 inch cock. "Hey Athena will you come over"

"Sure" And then Athena comes over there. I start to go up and down the cock of Athena with my hand. Then Athena moans.

**Percy's POV**

I rose out of the lake. I walked over to my cabin and i sat down. I admired all of the various stuff that i have gathered over the years. Like a horn of the Minotaur from the first monster that i slayed on half-blood hill. My girlfriend would be coming down here in a day. My girlfriend was calling me.

"Hey Wise Girl" I Says  
"We need to talk...I will be at camp in a hour " She replies  
"Wait what...I thought you were not going to be here until thursday" I ask  
"Yah well something happened and we need to talk about it" She Replies  
"Am I going to like it" I ask  
"No not even a little bit" She says

"Okay" I will see you later

My dad and the Olympian council gave my body some awesome upgrades. A few of them were my bones and skin were made of something that felt like human skin to the touch and was almost impenetrable. Another one was the power that I could change my appearance to almost any-thing that I wanted. And finally dad enlarged my penis from about 3 inches to 6 inches and I could make my sperm impregnate somebody or I can make sure that I could not impregnate somebody…I also got a endless supply of sperm that generate at the rate that I can deplete it

**Mount Olympus  
Athena's POV**

"Why do I want to bang my daughters boyfriend" I said "Then I float down to watch him have fun with himself"  
Then I float down

**Percy's POV**

I shut the door to my cabin…I take off my jeans and my shirt. I wrap my hand around my cock and begin to start jerk off to the thought of having my girlfriend with me here and seeing her naked with her b-sized breast and her giant ass just laying in front of me. Then I cum all over the floor and then I lay on the bed. I can feel my cock go back down

Then I feel a divine radiance and then I scramble to put my clothes back on "Who…Who are you"

Then the light dies down and she sees Athena in a slutty dress. It was black lace that was see through, with it not being see-through at the breast leave…That dress go down to the waist. "Oh Percy Jackson…Come here" and then the door opens and then Annabeth walks into the room and then she screams.

"Umm Lets sit down" I Say to Her then they all sit down  
"I have a question for you Percy" Annabeth ask  
"Yes sweetie" I say to my Lover  
"Did anything happen" She asks  
"No…The reason you saw me with my pants off was because I had just jerked off" I say

"Okay…That seems like a reasonable explanation. I have a question for you mother…What the hell is with dress… Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend into having sex with you because if you do that is not okay at all" Annabeth Replies

"Ummm…Yes I was trying to seduce your boyfriend" Athena Replies  
"Why were you trying to seduce my boyfriend" Annabeth Says  
"Because of the fact that your boyfriend is super hot" Athena says in her calmest voice  
"Why do you want to have sex with him why he is with me" Annabeth asks

**20 Minutes Later**

Athena takes off the jeans of Annabeth. "Oh my baby you have gotten so beautiful"

"Thank you mother" Annabeth replies to her mother "You are quite beautiful yourself mother"  
Then Athena takes off the shirt of Annabeth "WOW"

"Isn't this wrong or something" Annabeth asks  
"We are the Greek Gods…It does not matter" Athena says and then Percy takes off his shirt. Then Athena runs her hand down my body. Then I moan a little bit. "Wow baby you did well for yourself". Then Annabeth smiles at her mother. "I have an idea for something to do"

Annabeth takes out four pairs of handcuffs and handcuffs my hand and feet to the bed after taking off all of my clothes. Athena changes gender from a stunning woman to a stunning she-male with a 3 inch cock. "Hey Athena will you come over"

"Sure" And then Athena comes over there. I start to go up and down the cock of Athena with my hand. Then Athena moans.  
"Wow you know how to please my mommy" Annabeth says to me  
"I live to please everybody" I say  
I lean over and then I cum super high and it sprays all over Annabeth and Athena

"I am super sorry" I say  
Then they kiss me. Annabeth then jerks off her mom and then in a little bit and then she starts to cum. Athena and Annabeth lays on top of me. Athena turns from a shemale to a female and then a I put three fingers in my girlfriend's pussy and in Athena's pussy and then they start to moan a lot… "Do you like that girls"

"Yes" Annabeth squeaks  
"Yes" Athena says  
We all then climax at the same time


	2. Smutty Witches (Luna Lovegood x Ginny Weasley x Hermonie Granger)

Hermonie walked into the room and saw Ginny sitting there and then she approached the girl

"Hey Ginny" I said "Yes" she replies "Do you want to go to come walk with me" I say as I look at her beautiful face

"Maybe later" She replies "Okay...What are you doing right now" I ask, "Thinking about something" she replies I pull a piece of paper that she was doodling on "Um Ginny does this say what I think this says" I replied

She looks at me embarrassed "I have been having fantasies" She Says kind of embarrassed "I thought that you were only interested in boys"

"Why did you think that" I asked, "I do not know because I am usually to be able to tell what a person sexuality is" She replied

"Maybe I should give you a surprise" I say as I kiss her deep and passionately

Then I shook up in bed and I had a few thoughts in my head. One was why was that dream from Hermonie POV. The second thought that I had was why did I have another dream about her. The next one was my panties super wet...Why were my hands wet. I stood up and then I changed my clothes into a black tank top, Red leggings and gold skirt. Why did I pick that outfit I said to myself as I was picking them out? I wrote a note for hermonie that said

I need to talk to you at some Point today because It is important From,  
Ginny

I went down to the commons area and I saw Luna Lovegood and Hermonie talking they were both only in Panties and a Bra. I cleared my throat. "Morning Hermonie, Luna" I said

"Umm" Hermonie replied "I do not care about what you are wearing...I know a more private place that we can talk about this would you like that" I asked those two

"Yes" They both replied and then I teleport theme to a room  
Then I also summon theme also some clothes that they could wear after we were done talking. "You too are super cute" I say

"You are too" Says Hermonie "Why don't you take off your clothes" Says Luna "Okay" I say "Luna" Says Hermonie "It is fine" I say "That is okay. I feel over clothed"

Then I strip and they can see the black lace bra and panties. I also take off my hair tie and the my red hair falls to my shoulder  
"Wow Ginny" Luna Says  
"What I ask" I say  
"You are so beautiful" She says as I blush at her  
"Why you are too…Ms. Lovegood" I reply calmly while secretly just about to go up and kiss her. "Why Hermonie come over would you". They Hermonie takes a nervous step towards Ginny… "It is not like I am going to bit you" I tease her.

Then when she walks over to me and then I kiss her on the cheeks. "I guess we should leave, and we go back and get to class" Hermonie says kind of sadly

"I guess" I respond to her  
We all put on our clothes and then get out of the dimension and back to Hogwarts and we go down to the great hall and then eat. Me and Hermonie were looking at each other the entire time during breakfast in that kind of awkward way.

During the rest of the day I could not think of anything except that morning where I saw two of my friends in only lingerie.

The I pull out my phone and create a group chat with Luna and Hermonie  
Me: Hey Girls  
Luna: Hey  
Hermonie: Hey  
Me: Do you want to hang out tonight  
Luna: What do you mean hang out  
Hermonie: Yes what do you mean  
Me: I don't know…Anybody into kink stuff  
Luna: Yes  
Hermonie: Yes  
Me: What are you wearing  
Hermonie: Robes  
Me: Under the Robes  
Hermonie: Shirt and Shorts  
Me: Under that  
Hermonie: You will have to see later  
Me: I can not wait  
Hermonie: Why can you not wait  
Me: I want to see u…With a lot less clothes  
Hermonie: :)  
Me: Hey Luna how many more classes do you have  
Luna: 1 More  
Hermonie: 1 More  
Me: Where do you want to meet  
Hermonie: Idk  
Luna: The Room of Requirement  
Me: Sure…Hermonie?  
Hermonie: Wait why don't we do it in that dimension  
Me: I am okay with that  
Luna: Okay… Who has the lube  
Me: I have some  
Luna: Okay…Maybe I might show you my tattoo Ginny  
Me: You have a tattoo  
Luna: TTYL

That Night

I teleport to the pocket universe where my two favorite girls are right now... Hermonie Granger and Luna Lovegood. "Hey baby girl" I say to Luna as I walk up to her and kiss her

"How are you baby girl" Luna Asks Me  
"I am very good baby girl" I say and then Hermonie takes off her shirt and I saw something that I have never seem before. It was a tattoo of a lion on her back, also in front of the lion it was a scales. "Wow hermonie I love the tattoo…Where did you get it"

"Oh that" Hermonie says as she looks at me sheephishly  
"What is the issue baby girl" I ask her as I toss my red hair and taking my robes and shirt off and they can see the red-laced body Britany which was a red-laced "Do you like that baby girls"

"Yes I Really like that" Luna says drooling  
"You are drooling" I say in a jokeingly  
Then Luna took off her robes and shirt at the same time. I saw her in black lingerie. "Wow you are amazing" I say. I looked at her with her black see-through kimonos. I then handcuff her to the bed and then I motion towards hermonie. I take off my off panties and then throw theme at hermonie. "Come and get me kitty". I move over to Luna and then I kiss her. I rip off her bra with a massive lust. The bra rips into three. I rip off the panties of her and then I go to town on her pussy "Hermonie would you get her breasts"

"Yes I am going to get that for you" Hermonie says to me  
I went after the clit of Luna. I kept going licking it. Then after two minutes I start to insert my fingers into the vagina of Luna. She moaned at me. Then after I got to four then a giant liquid stream came out of her vagina. She came after and then she went after me and then I came in two minutes after they started


End file.
